Katherine Vardin
Name 'Attributes' Qualities Dexterity: Sudden Stamina: Unstoppable Appearance: Vulnerable Wits: Creative Perception: Detail Oriented Intelligence: Bookworm 'Abillities' Please list your field skills as bullet points in the Rating section to economize space! - Exhack 'Merits' 'Body Modifications' 'Powers' 'Enhancements' 'Derived Statistics' 'Summary/Description' Miss Perfect, as Katherine was known when she debuted as a nova in Teen Tomorrow, had it all. Born to an affluent, albeit not wealthy parents, and possessing looks, toughness and enough smarts that no one could accuse her of just being eye-candy, she seemed like a perfect candidate for Team Tomorrow's Youth Brigade. As a rather shy girl, the program chose an image that contrasted her supposed abilities with her actual modesty and refusal to brag, or even talk much on camera. While not one of the team's most popular members, Katherine did get her fair share of media attention. What no one realized was that the girl was a bit more than shy. In fact, she hated most everything about being a member of tn2m. Rather, she was simply unable to muster the courage to speak up agains her parents who found the idea of a famous child quite thrilling or the 'nice men' at project utopia who thought she'd be perfect for the project. So Katherine did as she had always done, exactly as she was told. In fact, she thought it was her fault for disliking what she was doing that was wrong. Consequently, when something 'clicked' during a particularly intense sparring exercise, and fighting suddenly seemed so much less scary and so much more fun, Katherine was happy. She was finally being a good girl. Unfortunately this minor seeming aberration wasn't as welcome as it first appeared. Katherine began to find risk addictive, pushing herself further and further out of acceptable limits and acting more and more reckless with her life and others. When the drug-like surge of adrenaline faded she was as docile and controllable as ever, apologizing as needed and promising not to do it again. But she always would. Miss Perfect's downfall made media headlines. Running on a stress-high she did one of the stupidst things a person could do, she picked a fight with Caestus Pax. The resulting pictures, and videos, of the Fist of Peace beating a 16 year old girl (who could regenerate) into a bloody pulp didn't help Utopia's image. There are still a few GIFs of the event on the opnet. In response, tn2m did the only thing it could do, it jetissoned Miss Perfect faster than anyone could blink. She went from media darling to pariah in the space of a few moments. To Katherine the results weren't all that bad. While it's true she spent the next several years seeing one therapist after the next, she had the opportunity to finish school and start college. The fact that her body changed somewhat dramatically over the years, shifting from perfect cheerleader to something closer to a stereotypical zombie, didn't hurt matters. It was during these years that Katherine developed her fascination with space, a place empty of people and judgement, of peer groups and parental authority. Armed with multiple PHDs, which consumed the better part of her parents' money to obtain, and a reputation that makes her almost unhirable, Katherine turned to the Daedelus League. She understands how bad she was, and she struggles with her addiction, but she knows she's improved since then, she can and will be better. As of now, Katherine has gone several years without getting involved in a serious altercation or really using her powers beyond an idle trick or two. In terms of appearance, Katherine looks almost like an artist's depiction of a zombie. Her hair is bleached green-yellow and permanently messy as if it hasn't been brushed in ages. Her skin is a flat grey well outside of human norms. More significantly she has no heartbeat, her body is room temperature, and though her cuts nit themselves back together on their own, she doesn't seem to bleed much in the meantime. This is a good thing since her blood does tend to melt through rocks fairly quickly. At the same time, Katherine is quite attractive despite her oddities. Tall and curvy, her eyes have a hurt injured look that makes people want to hug her and tell her it will all be OK. In terms of clothing Katherine often favors large labcoats, such that she can hide behind the authority they convey and not deal with the world. 'XP' Category:Aberrant: The Moon's Reaching Out Category:Aberrant